Libro di Daniele
Il Libro di Daniele (ebraico דניאל, Daniy'èl; greco Δανιήλ, Danièl; latino Daniel) è un testo contenuto nella Bibbia ebraica (Tanakh) e nell'Antico Testamento di quella cristiana. Il Canone ebraico annovera il libro di Daniele tra i Ketuvim, quello cristiano tra i libri profetici. Esso descrive alcune vicende ambientate nell'esilio di Babilonia (587-538 a.C.) del profeta Daniele, saggio ebreo che rimane fedele a Dio, e visioni apocalittiche preannuncianti il Figlio dell'Uomo-Messia e il regno di Dio. Secondo l'ipotesi maggiormente condivisa dagli studiosi, la redazione definitiva del libro è avvenuta in Giudea in epoca maccabea "Benché si siano considerate due epoche redazionali (una più antica, per la prima parte, e l'epoca dei maccabei per la seconda), in realtà l'opera tutta intera, com'è allo stato attuale, è da attribuire al tempo dei maccabei. Diciamo:«allo stato attuale», lasciando aperta una possibile redazione parziale più antica", L. Monloubou, F.M. Du Buit, Dizionario Biblico, Borla, Città di Castello 1987, p. 257., circa al tempo della morte di Antioco IV Epifane, avvenuta nel 164 a.C. ("Questi e altri dati spingono a collocare ragionevolmente il libro di Daniele nel 165 a.C." La Bibbia. Via, verità e vita, Edizioni San Paolo, 2009, p. 1884.) Il libro, infatti, contiene riferimenti storici attribuibili all'età ellenistica dei Seleucidi e mostra, dal punto di vista letterario, caratteristiche ritenute tardive quali la presenza dei generi letterari haggadico e apocalittico"The Historical Apocalypses (Daniel; Book of Dreams and Apocalypse of Weeks in 1 Enoch; Jubilees; 4 Ezra; 2 Baruch)", in John J. Collins, Daniel with an Introduction to Apocalyptic Literature, Grand Rapids (MI), Eerdmans, 1984, pp. 6-14. e, da quello teologico, un'angelologia molto sviluppata e la risurrezione corporea dei morti. È scritto in ebraico ma contiene una estesa sezione in aramaico ( ). Le versioni greche (la "Settanta" e Teodozione) e la Peshitta siriaca contengono anche alcune sezioni assenti nel testo masoretico (Preghiera di Azaria e Cantico dei tre giovani nella fornace; Storia di Susanna; Bel e il Drago), per le quali si ipotizza un originale semitico. Generalità L'esegesi critica moderna ritiene Daniele uno scritto tardivo, di molto posteriore ad altri libri profetici quali Geremia ed Ezechiele. Si pensa che sia stato scritto durante la persecuzione di Antioco IV di Siria, per infondere coraggio agli Ebrei cui era stato vietato di praticare la propria religione. Più che testo profetico sarebbe quindi un libro apocalittico, di un genere fiorito in età ellenistica a partire dal III secolo a.C.. Come nel caso dei libri di questo tenore, esso opera distinzioni nette tra bene e male, tra Dio e i demoni, tra buoni e cattivi, promettendo la vittoria finale dei primi e la condanna definitiva dei secondi. Nella versione più ampia (detta dei "Settanta") il libro di Daniele è compilato da originali noti in tre diverse lingue: * i capitoli 1 e 8-12 ci sono pervenuti in ebraico; * i capitoli da 2,4 a 7,28 ci sono pervenuti in aramaico; * i versetti 3,24-90 e i capitoli 13-14 ci sono giunti solo in greco. L'attuale collocazione del capitolo 13, dovuta a San Girolamo, è narrativamente incongrua perché nell'episodio compare un Daniele giovinetto mentre nei capitoli precedenti è già anziano. Nel testo greco di Teodozione, infatti, il capitolo 13, contenente l'episodio di Susanna, precede tutto il resto del testo, e svolge la funzione di introdurre la figura di Daniele, giudice saggio e fedele sin dall'adolescenza. Questa collocazione conferiva al libro una struttura concentrica, in cui il testo "greco" (ma anch'esso originariamente scritto in aramaico o in ebraico) formava una cornice, che includeva il testo ebraico, che a sua volta include il testo aramaico. Il testo aramaico, a sua volta ha una struttura concentrica, il cui centro è la preghiera di Nabuccodonosor(4,31-34).Lenglet, A. “La Structure Littéraire De Daniel 2-7.” Bib 53 ( 1972): 169-90. I frammenti di Daniele trovati a Qumran testimoniano che la natura bilingue (aramaico/ebraico) del testo esisteva già nel I secolo a.C. e che il testo era molto simile a quello attuale. Benché a Qumran non siano stati trovati frammenti delle sezioni pervenute solo in greco, gli studiosi non dubitano della loro antichità. Le sezioni in greco non sono contenute nel canone ebraico e perciò sono considerate "apocrife" dalle chiese protestanti; sono però considerate canoniche dalla chiesa ortodossa e da quella cattolica, che le inserisce fra i libri deuterocanonici. Storia testuale Il testo ebraico masoretico (il cui più antico manoscritto, il Codice di Leningrado, risale solo al 1008 d.C.) ha trovato una buona conferma nei frammenti trovati a Qumran e risalenti ad oltre un millennio prima.Elenco dei frammenti di Daniele trovati a Qumran La traduzione greca detta di Teodozione è anch'essa una traduzione fedele di un testo proto-masoretico, ma probabilmente è anteriore a Teodozione (viene utilizzata anche nelle citazioni del Nuovo Testamento) e fu semplicemente inserita da lui nella sua Bibbia greca. (III secolo), contenente parte del Libro di Daniele, tratta dalla Settanta. Nella foto parte della storia di Susanna.]] L'antica traduzione greca della Settanta precede quella detta di Teodozione e presenta perlopiù delle limitate differenzeJin Yang Kim, Two versions of the story of Susanna: Old Greek and Theodotion, 2008Allen Paul Wikgren, A comparative study of the Theodozionic and Septuagint translations of Daniel, 1932, talvolta supportate dai frammenti di Qumran. Vi sono, però, alcune discrepanze importanti nei capitoli 4-6 e ciò ha portato ad ipotizzare che essa sia la traduzione di un testo ebraico diverso da quello masoretico, e forse leggermente più antico. L'antica versione greca venne rimpiazzata da quella di Teodozione negli stessi manoscritti della Settanta ed è sopravvissuta solo tramite un manoscritto della biblioteca ChigiCodex Chisianus 45 (da alcuni numerato 87 o 88). e tramite il papiro 967, oltre che nelle traduzione siriaca letterale della LXX fatta da Paolo di Tella. La storia del testo è stata fonte di molteplici discussioni. Oggi la grande maggioranza degli studiosi ritiene che le visioni dei capitoli 8-12 siano di epoca maccabea, mentre i racconti dei primi capitoli dipendano da tradizioni dei secoli precedenti. Nonostante la sua organizzazione per episodi, debolmente collegati da annotazioni cronologiche, il libro ha una struttura unitaria, particolarmente evidente nella parte aramaica, organizzata in modo concentrico attorno alla preghiera di Nabuccodonosor (4,31-34), molto simile alla preghiera di Nabonide, un testo trovato frammentario a Qumran.John J. Collins, Current Issues in the Study of Daniel, in Collins-Flint Ed., The Book of Daniel. Composition and Reception, Vol I, Brill 2002, pp. 5-6. Un altro motivo unificante il libro è la figura di Daniele descritta in analogia a quella di Giuseppe: * Giuseppe e Daniele sono entrambi condotti in schiavitù * Entrambi sono cortigiani potenti di un re straniero * Lo spirito di Dio risiede in loro (Gen 41,38; Dan 5,11) * Ritengono che l'interpretazione dei sogni provenga solo da Dio (Gen 40,8; Dan 2,28; 8 ecc.) * Dio fa conoscere il futuro (Gen 41,25; Dan 2,28; 8 ecc) * Entrambi hanno un bell'aspetto (Gen 39,6; Dan 1,4) * Hanno una catena d'oro attorno al collo (Gen 41,42; Dan 5,29) Questo parallelismo è verosimilmente funzionale a sottintendere un altro parallelismo nel prosieguo dei tempi: il ritorno del popolo ebraico nella terra promessa (dall'Egitto e da Babilonia) e un futuro glorioso (il regno di Davide/Salomone per Giuseppe; quello del Figlio d'Uomo per Daniele). Si osservi che nel canone ebraico il libro di Daniele è collocato subito prima di quello di Esdra, con cui è collegato in vari modi. Mentre Daniele si apre con la sottrazione degli arredi del Tempio da parte di Nabuccodonosor, Esdra inizia raccontando la loro restituzione da parte di Ciro. La stessa natura bilingue dei due testi e una stessa struttura letteraria, poi, fornirebbe secondo Wesselius un ulteriore collegamento.Jan-Wim Wesselius, The Writing of Daniel, in Collins-Flint Ed., The Book of Daniel. Composition and Reception, Vol I, Brill 2002, pp. 309 Questi indizi motivano alcuni studiosi a ritenere che le vistose discontinuità del testo siano un artificio letterario e a ritornare all'ipotesi di una storia testuale breve e con un solo autore, ma collocata in epoca maccabea.Secondo Wesselius (stessa fonte stessa pagina): The book of Daniel, instead of resulting from a gradual process of collecting and redacting of various texts, is a well-composed literary unity that was most likely written as a whole in the period often supposed for its final redaction: just before the Maccabean revolt. Suddivisione del testo Tradizionalmente il Libro di Daniele viene suddiviso in due parti in base alle caratteristiche più evidenti del contenuto: i primi 6 capitoli sembrano più storici e i secondi 6 più profetici. Questa suddivisione, però, non rispetta la cronologia indicata nel testo, secondo la quale i capitoli 7 e 8 dovrebbero precedere i capitoli 5 e 6. In realtà il testo ha una struttura più unitaria in cui anche i capitoli profetici sono utili per interpretare correttamente i capitoli storici.R. Glenn Wooden, "Changing Perceptions of Daniel: Reading Dan 4 and 5 in Context", in Wisdom and Apocalypticism in Early Judaism and Early Christianity, SBL, San Antonio, TX, Nov. 2004. I primi 6 capitoli Nei primi 6 capitoli si racconta la storia di Daniele, deportato giovinetto a Babilonia al tempo di Ioiakim re di Giuda, e presentato subito come l'ebreo esemplare , che anche a corte si rifiuta categoricamente di violare le norme alimentari prescritte dalla sua religione (cap. 1). Nel capitolo 2 egli scioglie l'enigma del sogno di Nabucodonosor, rappresentato dalla celebre statua con il capo d'oro, il petto e le braccia d'argento, il ventre e le cosce di bronzo, le gambe di ferro e i piedi di ferro ed argilla. L'immagine è talmente famosa da essere stata ripresa anche da Dante Alighieri nella Divina Commedia, nella descrizione del Veglio di Creta: In effetti i quattro metalli rappresentano quattro imperi (quello neo-babilonese, quello persiano, quello di Alessandro Magno, quello siriano dei Seleucidi), mentre i piedi in parte di ferro e in parte d'argilla alludono, secondo alcuni, forse al matrimonio tra Antioco II di Siria e Berenice d'Egitto, secondo altri all'impero romano, secondo altri ancora potrebbe riferirsi all'impero britannico che dominò sulla Palestina agli inizi del novecento.Le quattro Bestie di Daniele e la grande Babilonia Il capitolo 3 descrive il famoso episodio dei tre giovani nella fornace, con il celebre Cantico di Azaria, Anania e Misaele che è tra le fonti ispiratrici del Cantico delle Creature di Francesco d'Assisi. Nel capitolo 4 parla Nabucodonosor in prima persona, descrivendo il sogno del grande albero. Invece il capitolo 5 presenta una cesura netta, perché il re non è più Nabucodonosor ma Baldassar, un suo discendente, e Daniele è ormai anziano. L'episodio qui narrato è anch'esso celeberrimo, immortalato tra l'altro da Rembrandt ne Il festino di Baltassar, olio su tela ora alla National Gallery di Londra: il re, offuscato dai fumi dell'alcool, si mette a banchettare negli arredi sacri derubati al Tempio di Gerusalemme, compiendo un grave sacrilegio, e subito compaiono dal nulla delle dita che scrivono le tre parole «Mene, Teqel, Peres», cioè «misurare, pesare, dividere». È Daniele a decifrare l'enigma, annunciando al re il terribile decreto divino: Dio ha misurato i giorni del re e vi ha posto fine; è stato pesato sulla bilancia e trovato leggero; il suo regno sarà diviso e dato ai Medi e ai Persiani. La profezia si compie puntualmente. Nel capitolo 6 infine c'è la prima versione dell'episodio di Daniele nella fossa dei leoni (la seconda versione è nel capitolo 14). Le profezie .]] I capitoli 7-12 rappresentano una diversa sezione, caratterizzata da una serie di visioni, definite notturne; il libro entra così nella sua parte più propriamente apocalittica. La prima (capitolo 7) è quella delle quattro bestie.Si presume una reminiscenza di miti babilonesi in cui questi animali rappresentano le forze della natura, ostili a Dio ma da Lui sottomesse; inevitabile il rimando ai segni dello Zodiaco caldeo.: la figura del demone Anzû nel Ciclo di Ninurta può essere vista quale archetipo della quarta bestia. Anche queste bestie simboleggiano in effetti dei regni, e c'è posto anche per Antioco IV Epifane, il persecutore degli Ebrei che avevano storpiato il suo nome in Epimane (il pazzo), e contro cui insorsero i fratelli Maccabei. Ben più importante, anche in vista della lettura cristologica che ne ha fatto il Nuovo Testamento, è la visione dell'Antico di Giorni e del Figlio dell'Uomo (titolo che Gesù applicò a se stesso). Le successive visioni sono quella dell'ariete e del capro e quella delle settanta settimane (vedi più sotto), composte da anni e non da giorni, ricordata anche da Alessandro Manzoni: Infine, il capitolo 11 contiene la successione dei sovrani fino alla morte del re Antioco, importante per datare il libro, mentre il capitolo 12 è il più "apocalittico" di tutti, trattando della risurrezione finale e degli ultimi tempi. Un testo destinato a dare speranza ai confratelli, in un'epoca di fiera persecuzione."Mentre infuria la persecuzione, Daniele esorta i Giudei a rimanere saldi nella fede...", La Bibbia, via verità e vita, San Paolo, 2009, p.1884. L'"appendice" deuterocanonica I capitoli 13 e 14, considerati canonici dalla Chiesa cattolica e dalle chiese Ortodosse, ma non da Ebrei e Riformati, contengono due episodi molto noti. Il primo è la storia di Susanna, che più volte ha ispirato gli artisti ed è la parabola del giusto innocente, accusato ingiustamente ma salvato dal Signore per mezzo di un suo inviato, in questo caso il fanciullo Daniele. Nella Septuaginta questo capitolo è posto per primo nel Libro di Daniele, in accordo con l'età del profeta. Venne posto dopo il testo ebraico e aramaico nella Vulgata di Sofronio Eusebio Girolamo, che traduceva un testo biblico ebraico proto-masoretico, in cui i due capitoli deuterocanonici erano ovviamente assenti. Girolamo riferisce le obiezioni ebraiche contro questi testi, ma nei suoi ultimi scritti chiarisce di accettarne la canonicità."Io non stavo riferendo le mie opinioni personali, ma piuttosto le osservazioni che essi ebrei sono pronti a sollevare contro di noi" (Contro Rufino 11:33) La collocazione narrativamente incongrua adottata da Girolamo, diede al testo di Susanna un carattere di "appendice", totalmente assente nella Bibbia greca. Nel secondo capitolo deuterocanonico, compare un Daniele anziano, in accordo con la posizione di questo capitolo, che concludeva il libro di Daniele nella bibbia greca. Egli compie due grandi imprese sotto il regno di Ciro il grande: prima smaschera l'inganno dei sacerdoti del dio Bel che di notte consumavano i cibi offerti all'idolo e l'indomani affermavano che erano stati mangiati dal dio, e poi uccide il drago adorato dai babilonesi. Per questo Daniele finisce di nuovo nella fossa dei leoni, ma un angelo del Signore chiude la bocca alle fiere e ordina ad Abacuc il profeta di sfamare Daniele nella fossa. Alla fine Ciro lo fa liberare e proclama la grandezza del Dio d'Israele. Secondo l'ordine dei libri biblici della Septuaginta questa proclamazione concludeva l'antico testamento. Queste storie, che mettono in luce la protezione che Dio accorda al giusto, qualificano Daniele come scopritore di imposture, in accordo con il resto del libro in cui si condanna la pretesa degli imperatori di esigere culto divino. Nella Septuaginta questi due capitoli in greco includono il testo originalmente ebraico, che a sua volta include i capitoli il cui testo ci è pervenuto solo in aramaico. Storicità Sulla storicità degli eventi narrati nel libro di Daniele vi sono state (e vi sono) molte controversie. Infatti Daniele (Dan'el) compare nei testi di Ras Shamra come il prototipo di giudice giusto e saggio e in questo senso farebbe riferimento a lui anche il profeta Ezechiele, che lo assimila a Noè e a Giobbe (14,14 e 28,3).C. Virolleaud, La Légende phénicienne de Danel, Parigi, Geuthner 1936, I, pp. 125-181; II, pp. 186-216; III, pp. 217-227; J. Obermann, "How Daniel was Blessed with a Son. An Incubation Scene in Ugaritic", Supplement to the Journal of American Oriental Society (JAOS), n°6, 1946. Potrebbe, dunque, essere un personaggio esemplare utilizzato come tale nelle letterature del Vicino Oriente antico (come re Artù nei romanzi del ciclo Bretone). Ciò contribuirebbe a spiegare come mai nel canone ebraico il Libro di Daniele non sia considerato un libro storico o profetico, ma faccia invece parte degli "Scritti" (ketuvim), testi considerati ispirati da Dio ma di natura letteraria (si pensi ad esempio ai Salmi). Nabonide e Baldassarre I dati storici contenuti nel testo, soprattutto nei capitoli 1-6, sono stati al centro di numerose controversie. In Dan si cita "re Baldassarre", che i testi caldei citano come figlio dell'ultimo sovrano della dinastia, Nabonide (Nabonedo) e lo ricordano come capo delle truppe babilonesi all'epoca della campagna di Ciro in Mesopotamia. Se Baldassarre non fu mai il vero re è però probabile che egli venne associato al trono del padre quando questi era ancora in vita (un uso comune nell'Antico Vicino Oriente per preparare la successione) ed ebbe la reggenza per alcuni anni, mentre il padre era a Tema, in Arabia, per curare una grave malattia. La memoria dell'autore biblico dunque si riferirebbe a questa reggenza. La datazione dell'inizio delle visioni notturne del profeta in Dan va evidentemente riferita al primo anno della reggenza di Baldassarre. A sostegno della storicità di tale reggenza vi è anche Daniele 5:29 in cui il "re Baldassarre" promette al profeta giudeo di "costituirlo come terzo governante del regno" dopo aver interpretato la divina scritta su un muro del palazzo, lasciando intendere, dunque, che lui stesso non era il primo ma il secondo "governante" del regno. Alcune conferme Per quanto Baldassarre, allo stato delle conoscenze attuali, non risulti sia mai stato formalmente incoronato, gli storici greci Erodoto e Senofonte ci confermano che Babilonia fu presa dai Persiani mentre era in corso una festa religiosa, senza quasi che gli abitanti se ne rendessero conto. Proprio come racconta il capitolo del libro di Daniele. Dario il Medo? Il versetto , in cui compare come nuovo re di Babilonia un certo "Dario il Medo", è sconcertante dal punto di vista storico dato che un re dei Medi con questo nome è sconosciuto. Si potrebbe pensare che l'autore biblico confonda Ciro con il suo successore Dario I, figlio di Istaspe, satrapo dell'Ircania, che regnò dal 521 al 486 a.C. Infatti in Dan si accenna al fatto che questo Dario il Medo riorganizzò l'impero in satrapie: proprio ciò che storicamente ha fatto Dario I (Ciro e suo figlio Cambise erano invece dei conquistatori). Questa proposta, comunque, non spiega perché Dario sia detto "medo". Si potrebbe, allora, avanzare l'ipotesi che questo Dario il Medo non sia altro che un governatore del regno di Babilonia, costituito da Ciro il Grande. Alcune opere di consultazione, infatti, propendono per l'identificazione di Dario il Medo con Gubaru (di solito identificato col Gobria della Ciropedia di Senofonte), che conquistò Babilonia e ne diventò governatore per conto di Ciro il Grande. Non c'è difficoltà a supporre che Gubaru fosse di stirpe meda perché Ciro stesso era medo per parte di madre ed era diventato re anche dei medi al posto di suo nonno Astiage con il consenso e l'aiuto di parte dell'aristocrazia meda. Le prove addotte sono in sintesi le seguenti: * Un antico testo cuneiforme, la Cronaca di Nabonedo, nel descrivere la caduta di Babilonia dice che Ugbaru "governatore di Gutium e l'esercito di Ciro entrarono a Babilonia senza combattere"; poi, dopo aver descritto l'ingresso di Ciro in città avvenuto 17 giorni più tardi, l'iscrizione afferma che Gubaru, "il suo governatore, insediò dei governatori in Babilonia", la stessa cosa che viene detta di Dario il Medo nel testo biblico (Dan 6:1,2). * Altri testi cuneiformi indicano inoltre che per 14 anni un "Gubaru" (forse non coincidente col precedente Cfr. in Livius.org Gobryas satrap.) fu governatore non solo di Babilonia ma dell'intera regione e anche della "regione oltre il fiume", che includeva Siria, Fenicia e Palestina fino al confine con l'Egitto. Quindi Gubaru governava una regione che si estendeva per tutta la lunghezza della Mezzaluna Fertile, più o meno i vecchi territori del precedente impero babilonese. * Va ricordato che in (Dan 9,1) viene detto che Dario il Medo "era stato costituito" (quindi messo al potere da qualcun altro, il che fa pensare che fosse un governatore, come questo Gubaru) "re sul regno dei Caldei", ma non "re di Persia" come invece viene definito Ciro (Dan 10:1). Anche in (Dan 5:31) si dice che Dario "ricevette il regno", non che lo conquistò o lo ereditò. Quindi si avanza l'ipotesi che "Dario" fosse il titolo regale assunto da questo satrapo della Babilonia, essendo "Dario" un antico titolo reale iraniano, e che costui assumesse la dignità reale mentre Ciro aveva assunto quello di "re dei re". Altri storici confermano questa possibilità, affermando che "su tutta questa regione, Gobria (Gubaru) governava quasi come un monarca indipendente" e, quindi, rendendo plausibile che Dario il Medo fosse in realtà un viceré che governava sul regno dei Caldei ma subordinato a Ciro, il supremo monarca dell'impero persiano, che portava appunto il titolo di "re dei re". A sostegno di questa ipotesi viene osservato che, nei rapporti con i sudditi babilonesi, Ciro era "re di Babilonia, re delle nazioni", sostenendo in tal modo che l'antica dinastia di monarchi babilonesi rimaneva ininterrotta ed "egli lusingava la loro vanità, si assicurava la loro lealtà" dando il titolo formale di re al satrapo, come in questo caso al satrapo Gobria che rappresentava l'autorità sovrana dopo la partenza del re. La successione dei re persiani Seguendo la prima ipotesi che vede "Dario il medo" come Dario I (figlio di Istaspe), la successione dei re persiani presenterebbe delle gravi incongruenze rispetto alle conoscenze storiche attuali. In Dan Ciro è presentato come successore di Dario, invece Dario I salì al potere quattro anni dopo la morte di Ciro il Grande. L'inesattezza si annulla se a Dario si sostituisce Ciassare o suo figlio Astiage. In Dan Dario è chiamato "figlio di Serse", ma era esattamente il contrario: Serse (l'Assuero del Libro di Ester) era figlio di Dario. Ovviamente, tutta la serie di incongruenze storiche si annulla con la molto più probabile seconda ipotesi, ossia, quella che vede il biblico "Dario il medo" come Gubaru, il governatore caldeo della Babilonia. I testi deuterocanonici Tali testi, non contenuti dalla Bibbia ebraica e in quella protestante (nella cui visione scritturale vengono definiti "apocrifi"), narrano gli episodi di Susanna, dei sacerdoti di Bel e del drago; sono privi di riferimenti precisi che li rendano episodi storicamente accertabili. L'unico elemento accostabile storicamente a un mito preesistente, ma privo di indicazioni cronologiche, è quello del drago ucciso da Daniele con un impasto di pece, grasso e peli; presumibilmente si tratta del mitico Mus-Hus, il dragone rappresentato ai piedi del dio Marduk, il protettore di Babilonia e custode delle porte della città. La sua uccisione rappresenterebbe il trionfo dell'unico Dio JHWH sugli dei caldei. L'unico dato suscettibile di riscontri cronologici è in Dan ; un episodio collocato durante il regno di Ciro (= post 538 a.C.), in cui si cita Abacuc come contemporaneo di Daniele, ma il profeta che portò questo nome fu attivo verso la fine del VII secolo a.C. Benché una tradizione iraniana riporti che il profeta sia morto ai tempi di Ciro proprio in Iran e ne indichi il mausoleo tuttora esistente, tale tradizione sembra improbabile ed è forse più semplice supporre che l'autore del testo deuterocanonico non avesse interesse per la verosimiglianza storiografica e introducesse la figura di Abacuc per altri motivi. Il particolare irriverente per cui il profeta viene trasportato sollevandolo per i capelli è una citazione implicita di ; un passo in cui il profeta Ezechiele immagina di essere trasportato a Gerusalemme da un angelo che lo tiene per i capelli. Dato che quella di Ezechiele è dichiarata esplicitamente una "visione", anche qui l'autore biblico potrebbe star segnalando che l'episodio deve essere inteso in termini metaforici e non letterali. )}} L'eventuale inesattezza storiografica non inficia il significato religioso del testo. Non bisogna perdere di vista il fatto che il libro di Daniele fu scritto nel II secolo a.C., quindi 400 anni dopo gli eventi che racconta, per un fine ben preciso (rincuorare Israele perseguitato), e non certo con intenti storiografici nel senso moderno del termine. Le 70 settimane La rivelazione sulle "settanta settimane", contenuta nel nono capitolo, è stata oggetto di numerose ipotesi sin dall'antichità. Essa descrive eventi che si svolgono per un periodo di settanta settimane di anni (490 anni) fissate da Dio, durante le quali il popolo ebraico avrebbe dovuto espiare le proprie colpe in attesa del Messia (Dan ). In particolare verso la fine del periodo sarà messo a morte un consacrato innocente e un principe di un altro popolo farà distruggere la città di Gerusalemme e il Tempio.(Dan ). Ritenendo che il periodo di 490 anni debba essere quello intercorso fra la prima distruzione del Tempio a opera dei babilonesi (nel 587 a.C. secondo la cronologia più usuale) e la seconda a opera dei romani (70 d.C.), la cronologia rabbinica del Seder Olam Rabbah ha accorciato di 166 anni la durata del dominio persiano. Questa cronologia è tuttora alla base del calendario ebraico. Lo scrittore cattolico Vittorio Messori, nel suo best-seller Ipotesi su Gesù (1976), dedica un capitolo a questa profezia delle settanta settimane, seguendo una interpretazione già di altri studiosi cristiani. Questa cifra, che molti ritengono del tutto simbolica, viene presentata da Messori come una profezia sconvolgente. Se, infatti, il computo dei 490 anni è fatto partire dall'Editto di Artaserse del 457 a.C., che secondo molti segnò il vero ritorno dei Giudei a Gerusalemme, si arriva proprio al 34 d.C. che è la data in cui sarebbe stato ucciso il diacono Stefano, e quindi la rivelazione cristiana venne definitivamente rigettata da parte del sinedrio, e premessa dell'avvio della predicazione ai gentili e della realizzazione delle promesse messianiche. Lo studio dei "manoscritti di Qumran" scoperti tra 1947 e 1956 ha permesso di sapere che gli esseni, nel documento 11Qmelch 7-8, riuscirono a definire un lasso di tempo in cui sarebbe apparso il Messia. Gli studi di Wacholder sul cronomessianismo sabbaticoBen Zion Wacholder, "Chronomessianism. The Timing of Messianic Movements and the Calendar of Sabbatical Cycles", in Hebrew Union College Annual, Vol. 46, 1975, pp. 201-218. e di BeckwithRoger T. Beckwith, "Daniel 9 and the Date of Messiah' Coming in Essene, Hellenistic, Pharisaic, Zealot and Early Christian Computation", Revue de Qumrân, 10, 1981, pp. 521-542. affermano fosse atteso tra il 10 a.C. e il 2 d.C. . Base di questo calcolo è la profezia delle 70 settimane. Note Bibliografia * John J. Collins e Peter W. Flint (Ed.), The Book of Daniel. Composition and Reception, 2 Vol, Brill 2002. * H.H.P. Dressler, "The Identification of the Ugaritic DNIL with the Daniel of Ezekiel", Vetus Testamentum, 29, 1979, pp. 152–61. * John Day, "The Daniel of Ugarit and Ezekiel and the hero of the Book of Daniel", Vetus Testamentum, 30, 1980, pp. 174–184. * Daniel B. Wallace, [https://bible.org/article/who-ezekiels-daniel Who is Ezekiel's Daniel?], articolo sul sito Bible.org, 2004. Voci correlate * Daniele (profeta) * Baldassarre * fornace Preghiera di Azaria e Cantico dei tre giovani nella fornace * Storia di Susanna * Bel e il Drago Altri progetti di Wikimedia Fonti * Daniele Categoria:Cronologie Daniele Categoria:Profezie